With the elimination of traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) televisions, the flat panel televisions have been fully prompted. One major advantage of the flat panel televisions is their small footprint and light weight. Therefore, the flat panel televisions can be mounted to a wall directly, this can further reduce the space occupied. A traditional way to mount a flat panel television is to punch holes in the wall, mount the television bracket with screws inserting into the holes, and then mount the television on the television bracket. The disadvantages of the traditional way is that the structure of the television bracket is fixed. After the television is mounted on the television bracket, the posture of the television is fixed, and it is impossible to adjust an orientation and a tilt angle of the television according to actual viewing requirements. Some television brackets that can be adjusted have disadvantages of complicated structure, single adjustment way (usually only left and right rotation adjustment), and small adjustment range, which restricts its popularization and application.